Baby Saga
The Baby Saga is the second saga of Dragon Ball GT. This first half of the saga covers Giru serving planet M-2, while this second half of the saga covers the Tuffle parasite, Baby. In Japan, it aired between 1996-1997. It is part of seasons one and two in the U.S. Plot General Rilldo Unleashed The first half of this arc has our heroes arriving on the supposedly deserted planet M-2 as they continue on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. However, they find themselves caught in a trap by the planet's inhabitants whom happen to be mutant robots. They find that Giru was deceiving them all along and had lured them into this trap. Giru, who joins General Rilldo at his side, is referred to by his model number and further congratulated. General Rilldo recommends that Giru receive a medal of honor for a mission well done. Giru likes the exceptional attention and honorable medal but regrets betraying Goku's team. Dr. Myuu transmits a message to Rilldo telling him to transport the newly captured specimens for further examination. Goku and Trunks are first attacked by an absorbing Bizu, who tries to hold them in his mechanism, completely draining them of their energy. After they are exhausted, they are taken to a laboratory to be examined like guinea pigs and they are separated from Pan, who continues to do battle with and overcome the shifty Natt, who seems to be capable of phasing through walls and integrating himself with his surroundings. However, after Pan successfully defeats him, she is also captured. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku who does battle with the robotic group of commandos known as the Mega Cannon Sigma Force. At first it seems as though the robots can read Goku's movements (Due to Giru watching how he and the others fight during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga) but while using their phasing technique, Goku simply blasts the robots all over the place to get them out of the walls, enraging them and making them transform into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma The fight goes on for awhile and when it looks as though Goku will be drilled with a drill technique, Goku grabs the drill and after stopping it he throws them into a wall. Goku states that he's been holding back the whole time just to gain information like Giru had on Goku, Trunks and Pan before the fight began! Goku finishes the fight with a combination of punches and kicks followed by a Kamehameha that fries the robots. Angered that they had failed Rilldo makes his appearance and shortly after his arrival, Rilldo turns Trunks into Metal, which the block transports to the laboratory for examination. Rilldo reveals his intention to integrate organic beings into Machine Mutants across the entire universe, explaining that the strong must survive and the weak must perish. He fights with Goku and holds his own well but when he is shown to be possibly be at a slight disadvantage, he summons the newly reformed Super Mega Cannon Sigma to un-expectedly grab Goku which Goku of course destroys (For the Second time) the newly made Robots by turning into a Super Saiyan. The maniacal General in-turn assumes a more combat effective form, with a drill-based arm and a sleek design. For awhile the fight seems more-or-less even but he is soon bested by Goku again. Rilldo then assumes a Meta form, in which he also reveals that he can control the entire planet's environment, assuming control of Goku's surroundings and melting around him like a deadly alloy. Meanwhile, Pan managed to stumble across the Dragon Balls, and went to join Goku. However, her presence turns out to be in vain as Meta Rilldo manages to capture both of them and trap them in the same manner as Trunks. Giru assists as all three of them are sent to Dr. Myuu's lab. Here, Dr. Myuu orders Giru to aid him in chopping the three up to extract their power, but Giru has a change of heart and manages to rescue the Pan and Goku. Dr. Myuu and crew grab Trunks' slab, and in the scramble to recover it is smashes to the ground, and he apparently dies. However, Trunks quickly appears and reveals that everything up to that point was according to his plan. Trunks reveals that Myuu has been hiding a secret and that he isn't the only Machine Mutant around. The Baby Secret Trunks opens a door in Myuu's lab and leads his friends to a small incubation chamber which holds a tiny robotic lifeform. It is there that we see Myuu's true creation, Baby. Goku comments that he looks cute although he is unaware of the magnitude of power the entity possesses. Myuu reveals his plan to integrate everyone into Machine Mutants. Baby then awakes from his water-induced sleep and breaks free from his containment after being revived by the meddling Saiyans. The small beady-eyed Baby attacks the intruders. He is then halted by the three with numerous blasts. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myuu makes a daring escape, a piece of Baby's scattered remains jumps onto his skin. Goku, Trunks, and Pan resume their mission. They board their ship and try to leave planet M2, but are suddenly halted. It is none other than General Rilldo and he is holding onto their ship, preventing them to perform a lift-off. They still manage to blast off after Trunks reveals to Rilldo that he was being used by Myuu for the substantial empowering of Baby. Rilldo refuses to believe this and is shocked as he is blown to oblivion by a combined Kamehameha-like attack from all three Saiyans. The ship's thrusters take off, leaving no remnant of General Rilldo behind. After Myuu is well into space and swears vengeance, a more deceitful Baby rips Dr. Myuu apart, busting out of him and reforming into his original state. Baby explains that it was really he who planned vengeance and programmed all the Machine Mutants to do his bidding and that Myuu was merely one of his pawns. It is revealed that Baby is a Tuffle and he seeks vengeance for the unfortunate fate of his technologically advanced race. Afterwards, on their next stop, Goku, Pan, and Trunks enter a ship in outer space that is nearly empty of all its passengers. A young alien boy is still breathing and they take him with them, leaving the ship. They land on planet Pital and take the boy to a hospital. However, they are all unaware that Baby was hiding inside the boy and he was responsible for murdering everyone on board the vacant ship in outer space. Baby proceeds to jump from the boy's body to a doctor's body in order to catch Goku and his friends at a disadvantage. But Goku suspects that Baby is among them and reveals that to the doctor, who Baby leaves after finding that his cover has been blown. The threat becomes even worse as Goku and his friends realize that this menace can hop from one host to another like a parasite. Saiyan Hunting As Baby arrives on Earth before Goku makes out with his crewmates, he decides to target the strongest Saiyans as his next hosts. Baby's main mission is revealed: to obtain revenge for the extermination of his race at the hands of the Saiyans many years ago. The Saiyans were responsible for exterminating his planet like barbarians and brutally murdering his people as well as stealing much of their Tuffle technology. As Baby swears vengeance on the remaining Saiyans, who happen to be the only descendants of that guilty race, he scours the city to find a formidable host. After hopping from one body to another and coming across Mr. Satan, Baby finds his next suitable candidate to be Goten. After successfully integrating himself into Goten and controlling his mind, Baby, now using Goten's body, goes to the Saiyan's home. There, he is met by Gohan, who knows something is awkward about Goten. He then asks Goten to come outside. As Gohan asks Baby what he did with his brother, the Tuffle reveals his plan to Gohan and after a battle that nearly destroys the earth, Gohan is forced to turn Super Saiyan prompting Baby to change bodies with him. Piccolo then attempts to stop the deadly Baby inside Gohan's body, but is unsuccessful and is nearly killed by the possessed-Saiyan's Kamehameha. Baby proceeds to his real target: Vegeta. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulla are returning from a day of shopping, which Bulla thanks her father for. Then, the demented Baby arrives in Gohan's body seeking vengeance. He proceeds to fire at Vegeta and Bulla. Much of Bulla's shopping is destroyed, which automatically furiates her. Vegeta tells Bulla to step aside as he is intrigued by this opponent. Baby reveals to him that he is a Tuffle and has returned to exact vengeance because of all the evil that was done to his race by the primate-like Saiyans. Vegeta mocks his very existence and doubts his ability to survive against a Saiyan elite, much less carry out vengeance. But Baby proves otherwise as he puts Gohan's body to good use against Vegeta, claiming that Gohan's training should be sufficient. After things start to get serious between the possessed Gohan and Vegeta, Vegeta increases his effort and over-powers Gohan in an energy wave struggle. The possessed Goten then shows up and attacks Vegeta from behind managing to cut his skin despite Vegeta deflecting the surprise Ki Blast. Vegeta is surrounded by the possessed brothers and is cut by some Ki attacks which eventually prompts Vegeta to put an end to the fight by powering up, but his victory over Gohan and Goten is short-lived as Baby transfers to his body. Baby manages to get the upper hand and jumps directly into Vegeta's mind, controlling him further. Vegeta struggles to maintain control of his body but fails against Baby's powerful manipulation and parasitic nature. Baby makes Vegeta his permanent host but vows to kill him when he's through using his body. Baby begins to spread his infection across the planet. Goku, Pan and Trunks arrive back on Earth only to find everyone, including their own family, against them due to Baby's mind control (except for Majin Buu, who's body is immune to Baby's parasitic nature and Mr. Satan, who was hiding within Majin Buu and Uub who apparently hid away). Baby Vegeta When Goku, Trunks and Pan arrive on earth they give Dende the Dragon Balls for safekeeping. Goku is convinced that the Earth is spared from terrible destruction. However, he is unaware that Dende was under Baby's control. Goku is attacked by his own family to which he is forced to retaliate against after Pan is knocked unconscious. As Goku is about to put his 2 sons down for the count Mister Satan shouts to him and tells him all that has happened. Baby then confronts Goku, but his young body isn't resilient enough to sustain Super Saiyan 3 long enough to fight decently with Baby. As a result, Goku is thus beaten but Baby gains even more power by having his Saiyan-slaves and the earthlings to give him Ki and is nearly killed by Baby's Revenge Death Ball. Kibito Kai's interferes and manages to rescue Goku at the last moment, but unfortunately dropped him into another dimension. Baby then goes to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for a new planet Tuffle, and begins to move all his mind-controlled subjects to it. Dende hands the Black Star Dragon Balls over to Baby, thus sealing the Earth's fate. Baby enjoys this victory as he feels that finally, vengeance has been served. While on the path to the other world dimension, Goku is accidentally dropped into another, even weirder dimension where he must play for his life. Like a game show contestant bent only on luck, Goku knows this is one gamble he can't win; no one ever wins in the game after life. Sugoro, the host, is a shapeshifting alien who controls the realm now known as Sugoroku Space. Sugoru (who assumed the shape of a bluish, humanoid alien for the game after life) and his son, Shusugoro, (who secretly assumed the shape of a board game die) both inhabited the region, and challenged visitors to a life-sized board game, with the promise that the visitor could leave Sugoroku Space if he won. (The game also carried the consequence of death to any visitor who lost.) Goku accepted Sugoro's challenge, and Sugoro easily advanced through the rigged game, while Goku struggled to make any progress. Shortly before Sugoro won the game, Goku discovered the duo's deception, and accused the two of cheating. At that instant, a number of ambient voices (belonging to the caretakers who oversee the realm) expressed outrage over Sugoro's "tampering with fate", and began shaking apart the entire area. Despite almost losing the game to Sugoro's cheating, Goku opted to help the alien and his son escape, yanking them along as the platforms became unstable. Goku finally broke through the barrier between Sugoro's space and the Universe with a powerful Kamehameha. After a narrow escape, Goku brings them along and they are transported to the Sacred World of the Kais by Kibito Kai. There, they also meet up with Old Kai, who devises a plan to re-grow Goku's tail back, by having Goku exercise on an unusual machine. Meanwhile Uub arrives on the scene and tries to stop Baby but he is easily brushed aside. The process of growing his tail is sped up once Goku realizes Pan is in trouble, they would use huge pliers to yank out Goku's tail. In the meantime, the newly formed Majuub arrives and challenges Baby Vegeta. After throwing his chocolate beam at his opponent, Baby Vegeta easily deflects the blast, sending it right back at Majuub and turning him into chocolate. Baby proceeds to gobble him up and declares yet another victory. Later, Goku heads to the Tuffle Planet, tail and all, and tries out his power. Despite the power of his maximum Super Saiyan 3 level, he still couldn't evenly match Baby. Seeing the Earth in the sky, as if it were the moon, he becomes a Golden Great Ape. However, he goes on a wild rampage since he can't control himself in that form. Not until Pan confronts him and pours her heart out to him does Goku unlock his next ability: he reaches the final level of transformation, Super Saiyan 4. Goku's body metamorphs into a red-furred, red-tailed warrior (as legend would have it) when he assumes this Super Saiyan 4 state. Attack of the Tuffle Gorilla Goku begins to pound on and almost defeat Baby, but the villain gets assistance from the mind-controlled Bulma when she creates a device called a Blutz Wave Generator, which allows him to absorb Blutz Waves and increase his power to that of a golden Great Ape. As a result, Great Ape Baby doesn't lose any of his sanity and is still a keen fighter while assuming this tremendously huge body. Baby and Goku are now more evenly matched but due to Baby's temper he begins to shoot Ki on random people who were his own people. Goku eventually decides to shoot his newly acquired 10x Kamehameha. The attack has no effect on Baby, allowing the foe to get a shot of his Super Galick Gun on Goku, but as Baby's guard drops Goku's Delayed effect kicks in as planned and Baby is hurt in turn. Goku and Baby then deal each other a Double knockout. Meanwhile, Old Kai finds a way to get rid of the infection that has spread using the sacred water in the lookout. He sends Kibito Kai to fetch it. Kibito Kai frees Dende and Mr. Popo at the lookout using the water and proceeds to free Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. As a result, Gohan and the others show up on the scene to aid Goku in his conflict against Baby. However, Goku knows that neither Gohan or Goten and Trunks' fused counterpart, Gotenks, would be strong enough to take down Baby. Hence, they all decide to give him their power. Majuub (who was eaten thanks to his attack being deflected at him) erupts from inside of Baby's stomach, creating much pain for Baby while the freed Saiyans take their shot at giving Goku all their powers, along with Pan who joins in as well. Just as Baby spits out Majuub, Goku finishes collecting the necessary power to restore his body to full speed. A few attacks later, Goku is shown to have gained the upper-hand on Baby again. Baby tries one last time to destroy Goku with his Revenge Death Ball Final (A powered up version of the Revenge Death Ball), Goku is able to get rid of the attack and is able to topple the giant and Baby's down for the count. Severely weakened, Baby leaves Vegeta's body, assuming his alien Tuffle form. He then tries to escape in a spaceship. However, Goku watches the craft from afar and isn't in a forgiving mood. He blasts it with a powerful 10x Kamehameha directing the ship into the sun while Baby is still inside, eliminating him for good. Piccolo's Destiny The crisis is still not over, while everyone is freed from the infection, the second wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls increased Earth's destruction and the countdown has begun. No matter what Goku did, the explosion of the planet could not be avoided. Their space travel was in vain and as a result, Vegeta comes up with a plan to move everyone from Earth to another planet. With the help of his family, friends, and the Kais, they manage to pull it off. A lone straggler is left behind as Goku tries to bring him on board the vessel but runs out of energy just when the planet was reaching its ultimate destruction. Just as Goku has lost all hope, Piccolo arrives beside him and gives him the necessary energy he needs to safely go back to the departed ship in outer space. Goku is transported back to the ship but painfully watches his very close friend and former rival, Piccolo, commit his fate to the planet. In his final moments, Piccolo contacts Gohan to tell him how proud he is of him and has an emotional talk with his close friend. Gohan bursts into tears and begs Piccolo to try and reconsider, but Piccolo explains that sometimes the best decision is not the one we like. Piccolo decides to stay behind as his death would void the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls and keep them from ever being used again. This way, this set of Dragon Balls can no longer be collected and no wishes can be made, greatly avoiding a future catastrophe. Gohan screams his mentor's name in overwhelming sadness as Piccolo shares the fate of the planet he had grown to love and dies a dramatic death. Dende then uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Earth back to normal and everybody back to it. Gohan expresses how he truly misses his greatest ally and closest friend and Goku comforts him, telling him that he also misses Piccolo. The story continues in the Super 17 Saga. Characters Major characters *Goku *Baby *Vegeta *Pan *Trunks *Majuub *Uub *Goten *Gohan *Bulma *General Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Giru *Old Kai *Kibito Kai *Majin Buu *Mr. Satan Supporting characters *Nezi *Bizu *Ribet *Natt *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Sugoro *Shusugoro *Chi-Chi *Videl *Bulla *Dende *Mr. Popo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi *Turtle *Oolong *Puar *Ox King *Piccolo Battles featured *Pan vs. Natt *Goku vs. Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Goku vs. General Rilldo *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Metal Rilldo *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Hyper Metal Rilldo *Goku, Pan and Trunks vs. Baby General Rilldo *Goku, Pan and Trunks vs. Baby *Goku vs. Baby Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goten vs. Baby Humans *Goten vs. Baby *Gohan vs. Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Piccolo vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goku and Pan vs. Baby Gohan and Baby Goten *Goku vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby Vegeta *Goku vs. Super Baby Vegeta *Uub vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Majuub vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Golden Great Ape) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) DVDs Individual DVDs *Baby - Affliction (17-19; also includes the introduction to DBGT, "A Grand Problem") *Baby - Incubation (20-22) *Baby - Creation (23-25) *Baby - Proliferation (26-28) *Baby - Ramifications (29-31) *Baby - Preparation (32-34) *Baby - Annihilation (35-37) *Baby - Salvation (38-40) Season box sets *Dragon Ball GT Season One Remastered Box Set (1-34; only episodes 17-34 are part of the Baby Saga) *Dragon Ball GT Season Two Remastered Box Set (35-64; only episodes 35-40 are part of the Baby Saga) Episode list Toei Animation's titles *17. Leave it to Pan! Operation: Rescue Gokū!! (June 26, 1996) *18. It's Not in the Data! Gokū's Super-Determination (July 10, 1996) *19. Headed for Battle!! The Mightiest Mutant, Rilld (July 17, 1996) *20. Astonishing!! A Tidal Wave of Metal Attacks Gokū (July 31, 1996) *21. How the Heck!! Gokū Turned into a Metal Slab (August 14, 1996) *22. A Plot Exposed!! The Evil Lifeform, Baby (August 21, 1996) *23. Hidden Crisis!? The Derelict Ship and the Mysterious Boy (August 28, 1996) *24. Bebi Strikes Back!! Target: the Saiyans!! (September 4, 1996) *25. Oh No!! Not Good!! Bebi Has Appeared on Earth (October 16, 1996) *26. Gohan and Goten... Now the Worst of Brothers!? (October 30, 1996) *27. The Plot's Completion!? Vegeta is Conquered (November 6, 1996) *28. Gokū Returns... The Entire Earth is my Enemy!? (November 13, 1996) *29. Super-Dangerous!? This is bad that Super Saiyan 3 is Defeated!! (November 27, 1996) *30. Gokū is Annihilated!? I'm Dead (December 4, 1996) *31. A Startling Surprise!? Sugoroku Space's Big Breakdown (December 11, 1996) *32. Return Gokū!! The Angry Warrior, Uub (January 8, 1997) *33. Take This, Bebi! The Born-Again Uub's Finishing Blast!! (January 15, 1997) *34. Transformation Blunder!? Gokū's Giant-Ape Giant Rampage!! (January 22, 1997) *35. The Mightiest!! Gokū Becomes Super Saiyan 4!! (January 29, 1997) *36. An Invincible Monster!? The Fiendish Giant Ape, Bebi (February 5, 1997) *37. Incredible!! Baby and Gokū's Double Knockout!! (February 12, 1997) *38. With Everyone's Strength... Super Saiyan 4 is Revived and Unstoppable (February 19, 1997) *39. This is the End! Bebi is Finally Destroyed (February 26, 1997) *40. The Earth Explodes!! Piccolo's Grave Decision (March 5, 1997) FUNimation's titles *Bonus Recap Episode: A Grand Problem *17. Pan's Gambit *18. Unexpected Power *19. A General Uprising *20. The Source of Rilldo's Power *21. A Secret Revealed *22. The Baby Secret *23. Hidden Danger *24. Discovering the Truth *25. Baby's Arrival *26. Saiyan Hunting *27. The Attack on Vegeta *28. A Worldwide Problem *29. The Fall of the Saiyans *30. The Game After Life *31. Collapse From Within *32. The Return of Uub *33. The Tail's Tale *34. Back in the Game *35. Goku's Ascension *36. The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks! *37. Old Kai's Last Stand *38. Family Bonds *39. Baby Put to Rest *40. Piccolo's Decision Trivia *This is the last saga where a villain is defeated by a newly-introduced branch of Super Saiyan. *The characters of this saga are in similar yet opposite positions to those of the Frieza Saga . Instead of Goku fighting someone who destroyed the Saiyans, he fights someone whose race the Saiyans destroyed. Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas